


Contrary to Popular Belief

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired by Music, pad your desk your head will be meeting it violently, slight songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England learns something about America he didn't know before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary to Popular Belief

Arthur stared at the sight in front of him. Completely slack jawed in the doorway to his former colony's home. No matter how much he tried he could not tear his eyes from the sight in front of him. It was not entirely due to the fact that Alfred had Pink's 'Raise Your Glass' blaring over his expensive speaker system. Nor was it due to the way Alfred would wiggle his ass to the beat and dance in his movements about the room. No what caused Arthur to stare in unabashed shock was the fact that while all of this was going on Alfred was cleaning. The laziest layabout was actually up and moving around, dusting, sweeping, vacuuming and generally picking up clutter as he shook his derriere to the beat of the music.

His bag slips from his slackened fingers. The thump it made must have been loud enough for Alfred to hear as the American then turns to see Arthur in his doorway and grins widely.

"Hey Artie, what brings you here?"

"I, you, cleaning?"

Alfred just blinks in confusion as Arthur faints to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had the idea for this when the song popped up on my iPod while I drove home this afternoon and I couldn't resist. Also its a bit of an apology to anyone reading my newest crossover since the next chapter may be delayed due to my laptop's hard drive crashing. Though, fortunately, I use Google Docs to write and back up all my stories so its really just my OCD about making sure everything is all together in one place that might keep you from getting the next chapter of that on Monday. Anyway, please review.


End file.
